


Mighty Mingi and the Masked Malice

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Hongjoong is certain his plan is foolproof this time.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Mighty Mingi and the Masked Malice

It was a red-stickered book, indicating the rare and highly coveted 90% discount. Hongjoong looked at the title, then up at Mingi. "Methods of Swaddling Your Baby?"

Mingi looked down at the cover, as if he were reading it for the first time. "Light reading."

Hongjoong scanned the barcode and bagged the book. "You know, with how much you read, you should consider an e-reader."

"I love books. I love," Mingi paused as he fished his wallet from his pocket. "Smelling them." Even he didn't sound convinced. He pushed his card into the chip reader. While the payment was processing, Mingi looked up again. "Are you here all day?"

"I'm afraid so."

The ding that notified the transaction was complete sounded and Mingi pulled his card.

"I just think it's amazing you find the time to read as much as you do."

"Well, you know." There was the Mingi he knew, braggadocious and leaning against the counter with a line that went five deep. "There's a lot of downtime between fighting crime." Someone in line had cleared their throat, and Mingi cast a glance behind himself. "I'll see you later, Hongjoong." He nearly forgot the book as he left.

The fact of the matter was Hongjoong knew Mingi didn't read. The book would end up donated like all the other ones. Hongjoong knew because he followed Mingi almost every night in preparation of his next great scheme.

At the end of his shift, he quickly changed into his own costume. For him, it was a Venetian mask, a top hat, a tuxedo and white gloves. He made a break for his setup in the observatory, waiting for Mingi to fly over.

What Hongjoong lacked in the supernatural, he made up for with his mind. He constructed a trap to capture Mingi. A mechanical arm snatched him out of the air when the time came, scooping him into the observatory and immediately playing an audio frequency that disrupted Mingi's powers, effectively reducing him to human strength.

The arm then held Mingi down while another arm strapped him to a steel chair, facing the masked Hongjoong and a projector screen.

"The Masked Malice!"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. The name hadn't been his choice, but it had the misfortune of sticking. "Mighty Mingi."

Mingi was unkillable. He tried. Many times. His most recent invention was to circumvent that, to break the man. To peer into his thoughts and visualize his very vulnerabilities. He stood by Mingi, caressed a cheek with mock affection. "You've caused me a lot of trouble these last few weeks. Did you think I was just going to let that go?" He stepped away to flick a switch that turned on both his new device and the projector. "Though while I can't hurt you, I'll have to hurt those close to you."

"You bastard!" Mingi thrashed against his binds, though it was futile with the frequency playing.

"Who do you hold dear in your heart, Mingi?" He navigated through Mingi's thoughts. He knew Mingi's parents had long since passed, but surely he'd taken a lover, or a girlfriend. Even an ex would do, but he poked around and found nothing of the sort.

Well, he'd just have to settle for the section for people Mingi was attracted to. When he did, though, he saw something strange. It was in the bookstore. Hongjoong was in his uniform apron, elbows on the counter, smiling at Mingi as he came up to check out.

"Don't you hurt a hair on his head!" Shouted Mingi.

Hongjoong was too confused to put it together right away, another poke through and there was a memory of Mingi jacking himself off to the time Hongjoong had bent over in a loose shirt, Mingi looking right down the collar.

He went through another one. It was when Hongjoong was stocking shelves, up on a step ladder and the gaze had squared in on his ass, accompanied by a fantasy of Mingi bending him over the checkout counter and fucking him in front of the patrons.

Hongjoong turned to Mingi, meeting the reddened ears with disbelief.

"Please, don't hurt him." His previous anger had given way to begging after watching a few of the scenes. "Please. I'll do anything."

Another fantasy came up. Hongjoong expected another sexual one, but instead Mingi waited outside the bookstore for Hongjoong to get out of work, scooping him up in his arms and flying them both home, a kiss between them as they took to the skies.

Hongjoong wasn't charmed. He wasn't disgusted, either. Mostly, he felt abject tiredness, a sudden onset fatigue at the discovery. Not only did he build the thing for virtually nothing, now he kind of felt bad.

"I won't." He flipped another switch, keeping the frequency on but releasing Mingi so he was able to walk.

Mingi approached. Hongjoong braced himself when his collar was grabbed. "Why not? How can I trust you?"

"Remove my mask."

Mingi did, the hat coming down with it when he pulled it off. "Hongjoong," he gasped. "You work at a bookstore? You stole over a billion won."

"As it turns out, renting an observatory and building machines that can read your thoughts and pluck you out of the air are very expensive." He stood his ground, unwavering, seeing Mingi struggle deciding his next step before releasing Hongjoong with a distressed noise.

"I'm going home. Cut the frequency."

Hongjoong did as asked. As promised, Mingi flew out without any fuss. He took a seat in the steel chair, overlooking his useless and elaborate setup. Well, things could've gone worse, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea since 2016 (for a different fandom at the time) and after four years of holding onto it I realized this is as much as I'll get out of it


End file.
